


I love you

by starker_thorki



Series: Newtmas/Dylmas [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Character Death, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Unrequited Love, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: “You know, it hurt when I realised that you weren’t in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain that I felt when I saw you fall in love with her."





	I love you

“I.. I love you.”

Newt never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth. He sworn to himself that he would never tell Thomas how he felt. It was too dangerous, too risky. He never wanted to do anything that could challenge the fact of Thomas and Newt’s friendship. But it was done. 

It’s late, they’re alone, it’s quiet and it just happened. He couldn’t take it back and he regretted it.

Not only did he regret it because he didn’t want to become venerable again, but he regretted it because of the face Thomas had made the instant the words had come out of Newt’s mouth.

Sympathy, sadness, disgust, he couldn’t choose what shown more but all three made him want to take a trip back into the tall ivy of the maze walls.

“Newt.” Thomas whispered and Newt’s heart dropped. He fucked up. 

“I- I..” Thomas continues. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry Newt. I just. I’m sorry, I don’t feel that way about you.”

Newt looked to him. He didn’t say a word, he moved from his position and turned his back, walking away. Leaving the one person he loved, [the person he thought might just see something in his shank ass] behind.

Ignoring the calls from Thomas, Newt walked, not looking behind, walking forward, he kept walking, he walked past Minho who tried to engage conversation but got ignored, he only stopped when he reached the very far back wall of the glade. He put his hand on it, trying to steady himself but it was useless because before he knew it he was on the ground, on his knees. 

Tears streamed down his face, he couldn’t contain them any longer and he was choking on his own sobs.

This is why he didn’t want to tell him, why in the shuck would Thomas like him? He wasn’t anything special, yeah okay, he was kind and appreciative but he wasn’t anything like the other boys in the maze. 

Newt sat in that position, thoughts running through his head constantly for what seemed like hours until he heard the sirens go off throughout the glade, it echoing loudly off of the walls. It was the box siren.

Newt was second in command and he knew he had to head back to see what was happening but he couldn’t get himself off of the ground but he pushed himself up and on shaking legs he stumbled over to the middle of the glade.

It was chaos when he got there, all the gladers surrounding the box. Newt knew his face would be noticeably puffy and red but he couldn’t do anything about it now, hopefully they’ll be more focused on the occupant of the box.

Newt pushes past the boys to meet Gally at the gates of the box, with help of Gally they lift the gates and what was in the box made Newt shudder. He jumped in there.

“Newt. What do you see?”

“It’s a girl. I think she’s dead” He replies, grabbing the note that is in her hand and reads it aloud. 

“She’s the last one EVER” He looks up to the gladers. “What the hell does that mean?” He continues until the girl suddenly jerks forward, her eyes open and the word that came out of her mouth clenched at Newt’s heart.

“Thomas.”

— 

It’s been a few days since the girl, ‘Teresa’ had shown up and Newt hated her, he hated her because he wished to be her. 

Thomas was with her, 24/7. 

The way he talked about her, asking where she was. Always concerned about her, making sure she was okay. Making sure that she knew he was .there for her. He couldn’t hack it. His heart could only take so much.

Minho was there for him. He made sure to constantly comfort his friend, it took Newt some time before he gave in and confessed to him though, but Minho completely understood and once he knew he never left his side, always tried to make him smile and forget about Thomas and Teresa. He was so glad he had him, at least he made him feel loved.

It was at least a week before Thomas tried talking to Newt again. 

Newt was sat with Minho, laughing, smiling again for the first time since before the incident and for some reason at that point in time Thomas walked up to them and sat down. Acting all casual, acting like nothing happened. Minho didn’t say anything but paid close attention to Newt and to Thomas especially, making sure he doesn’t make Newt uncomfortable or upset in any shape or form.

Thomas tried starting up a conversation with Newt but it didn’t go down well. Newt finally had the courage to stand up to Thomas, to completely speak his mind. 

“Newt. Please listen to me, I want to work this out. Please liste-“

“No. You bloody listen. You broke my heart Thomas, I can’t just up and forget that in a week. I loved you for so shucking long. I was too afraid to tell you. You made me believe that I was nothing.” Newt says, holding back the tears that stung at his eyes. He continued, staring directly into Thomas’ eyes, Minho watching the two, proud of Newt. “You know, it hurt when I realised that you weren’t in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain that I felt when I saw you fall in love with her. When I look at you and her, my heart aches. I wish it to be me. But I know it won’t happen and I’m fucking strong enough to get through it. So don’t come up to me, acting like we’re fine when its bloody obvious that we aren’t. I need to move on, I can’t do this anymore.”

By this point Newt had tears down his face but he remained his posture and his stance on the ground below him. Making sure Thomas knew that he wasn’t giving into him anymore. 

He walked off, Minho following blankly after him.

— 

After a month or two with Minho and Newt being so close now that there was no Thomas that Newt constantly clung to. It didn’t take them long to catch feelings for one another.

Thomas and Newt regained their friendship after a while, he still caring for the girl. After everything she’s done to them. But I guess he’s just clinging and hanging onto her because he loves her, just like Newt did to him and it wasn’t until the very last moments that Thomas and Newt spent together that Thomas finally realised who he loved all along.

Thomas looked down, seeing the knife stuck through an angel’s heart.

“Tommy.”

Newt fell. Thomas caught him. Tears fell to the ground and the last thing he says to Newt is;

“I love you too.”


End file.
